


Checkmate

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Banter, Blow Jobs, Chess, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Television Watching, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: The manor has been lonely since Mokuba went off to college. Not wanting to be alone, Seto spends the evening with Pegasus, bonding over chess and anime.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission piece, done for rainy-ryo. Thank you so much for your patience and support! I hope the fic is up to your standards!

The fire crackled in the hearth, painting the expansive study in sepia tones. The light glinted off Pegasus’ faux Millenium Eye as he arranged the pieces on the chess board, giving the cold metal a false sense of life. His overcoat hung on the back of his chair, the bright red stark against the wingback’s burgundy upholstery. Loosening the ties at the throat of his lacy shirt, he met Seto’s gaze and gestured at the board.

“White or black?”

Settling back against the plush cushions of his own chair, Seto smirked, radiating confidence. “I’ll allow you first-move advantage--it won’t make a difference, in the end.” He crossed his arms over his chest, and Pegasus grinned at the way the move caused Seto’s black turtleneck to pull over his muscles.

“So cocky,” Pegasus mused, opening by moving a pawn to e4.(1)

“King’s Gambit,” Seto murmured. “How bold.”

“What’s life without a little risk?”

Grunting in agreement, Seto accepted the gambit, moving his pawn to meet Pegasus’ at e5 and taking Pegasus’ pawn at f4 two turns later. Pushing the game forward, Pegasus brought his bishop into play, moving it to c4. Seto snorted.

“Leaving your king vulnerable so early in? You really are playing bold today.” Taking advantage of the opening, Seto directed his queen to h4. “Check.”

“I assure you,” Pegasus said, shifting his king to f1 and out of check, “there’s a method to my madness.”

“Lunacy and logic rarely share headspace.”

The game continued in silence for a few turns. Pegasus claimed one of Seto’s pawns, but several moves later Seto claimed one of Pegasus’ bishops.

“So, how are things?” Pegasus asked, taking his turn.

“Are you asking because you want to know, or because you’re hoping to distract me?”

Splaying a hand over his chest, Pegasus gave Seto a pained look.

“Seto! After all the years we’ve known each other, I’m hurt that you would question my sincerity!"

Seto raised an unimpressed eyebrow and made his next move.

“Having known you so long is exactly  _ why _ I question your sincerity.”

Sipping his wine, Pegasus studied the board before introducing a new piece into play.

“Well, I assure you, my question was in earnest.”

“My current projects have been coming along, although not quite as quickly as I’d like,” Seto said after a few moves.

“And that drama with the press? How’s all that going?”

Seto pressed his lips tight, capturing Pegasus’ pawn at b2 with his queen.

“I’m handling it.”

“Professionally, yes,” Pegasus said, advancing his remaining bishop, “but I’m more concerned with how you’re handling it emotionally.”

Seto looked up from the board to meet Pegasus’ gaze, his own eyes guarded.

“I’m handling it.”

“Seto…”

Ignoring the conversation, Seto captured Pegasus’ rook at g1 with his bishop.

“It’s not good to keep this sort of thing bottled up, you know. You may have the public fooled that you’ve moved past it, but you can’t fool me.”

Taking a sip of his Cabernet Sauvignon, Seto nodded at the board.

“It’s your move.”

Sighing, Pegasus advanced his pawn to e5.

Silence reigned once more as they focused on the game. Seto captured Pegasus’ remaining rook, putting Pegasus in check. Three moves later, Pegasus claimed Seto’s g7 pawn, checking him in return.

“I cheated,” Seto confessed, his voice hardly audible.

Pegasus glanced up.

“How? I’m fairly sure I’d have noticed.”

Seto shook his head.

“Not this game. The one against him. At the orphanage.”

Pegasus sat back with his wine and waited for Seto to continue.

“I was losing. He was cornering me, forcing me to play on the defensive. But one of the people spectating asked him something, and he looked away to answer them. In the mere seconds he wasn’t watching, I made an illegal move with my queen. I was so sure he hadn’t noticed--no one else had--but that was naive of me. He was a Grand Master. Of course he fucking noticed. But he didn’t let on that he had, and we finished the game, with me coming out victorious. It wasn’t until the papers were signed and we were already moved in that he told me that he’d realized I’d cheated the second he looked back at the board.”

Seto met Pegasus’ eyes, and the hollow look he sent him made Pegasus’ throat tighten.

“I asked him why he went through with the adoption if he knew I’d cheated, and he told me it was  _ because _ I’d cheated. He said, in order to make it big in the world, you had to be willing to win at all costs, and sometimes that meant breaking a few rules to get what you wanted.”

Seto glanced away, staring at the dancing flames.

“Sometimes I wonder how our lives would have turned out if I’d done the honorable thing and lost. I told myself I did it for Mokuba as much as for myself, so that both of us could have a brighter future, but....the truth is, I put my ambition and ego above our well-being.”

"Seto, you were a _ child _ . None of it was your fault."

"I may have been young, but I wasn't naive--at least, If thought I wasn't. Our aunt and uncle used us for our inheritance, and I swore to myself Is never let anyone use us like that again." Seto gave a mirthless laugh, the fingers gripping his wine glass tightening. "I suppose I kept that promise, at least. In trying to turn the tables and use Gozoburo for  _ his _ money, he used me in ways I never could have imagined."

“You couldn’t have known what a monster he was, Seto,” Pegasus said gently.

“Not at first, but later?” Seto shook his head. “After the abuse started, after he tried to drive a wedge between Mokuba and I? I should have taken Mokuba as far from there as possible. I considered it, more times than I can count, but a part of me didn’t want to give up the opportunities he promised me. So instead I let him hurt me, let him isolate Mokuba, and told myself that it was the right thing to do, that I was securing our futures.”

A palpable silence hung over the room, and Pegasus downed a majority of his wine, hoping to loosen the knot in his throat.

“Beating yourself up over the past isn’t going to change it. The best we can do is forgive ourselves for our past mistakes and spend the rest of our lives ensuring we make up for them.”

“I’m trying.”

Feeling that the conversation was over for the time being, Pegasus turned his attention back to the chess board, his expression intense despite the slight flush the wine had put in his cheeks. He sighed, his heart no longer in the game and his mind now thoroughly distracted.

"It usually helps if you actually  _ move _ the pieces," Seto drawled after a few minutes. "Unless, of course, you're trying to move it telepathically."

"I'm thinking," Pegasus muttered, rubbing his lips.

Seto chuckled and leaned back in the sumptuous arm chair.

"Alcohol is a detriment to that."

"Maybe you should have a little more then, level the playing field."

Seto arched a brow.

"And  _ why _ would I do you that favor? I'm winning."

Pegasus glanced between Seto and the board.

"Really?"

Lifting his mostly full glass to his lips, Seto took another measured sip.

"I'll have you in three moves."

Pegasus's good eye latched onto Seto's with a mischievous gleam.

"Or we could forget the game and you can have me right now."

A frown pulled at the corners of Seto's mouth.

"But I'm winning…"

Hiking up an eyebrow, Pegasus twisted his lips. Reaching for his wine glass, Pegasus bumped the board with the back of his hand, knocking the pieces askew. They both watched, Seto exasperated, Pegasus amused, as Seto's king clattered onto the Persian rug. Sitting back with his wine, Pegasus splayed his other hand innocently.

"Ooopsy…"

"You are such a child."

Pegasus's grin was unapologetic.

"You know, I could easily set the board back up from memory."

Pegasus waved that off.

"We both already know the outcome, and I'm no longer in the mood."

"You're just pouting because you didn't want to lose."

Pegasus sighed and rolled his good eye.

"Not everyone takes every challenge personally like you do." Taking a sip, Pegasus crossed his legs. "How's Mokuba fairing? Is he settling in at college?"

Seto glared at the obvious subject change. For a moment, he contemplated replacing the pieces and forcing them to finish the match, but he dropped the idea a moment later. Suddenly, he wasn’t in the mood for chess either.

"As far as I can tell. We talk a few times a week, and he updates me on his classes. Apparently he joined a group on campus that gets together once a week to host movie and game nights."

"I'm not surprised. He's always been fairly outgoing."

Seto grunted in agreement.

"And what about you?"

Seto's brow wrinkled.

"What about me?"

"How are you handling his absence?"

Glancing away, Seto shrugged.

"Fine."

Pegasus arched a brow.

"Is that a 'Things are different, but I'm dealing with it' fine, or a 'I'm having a hard time coping, but don't want to talk about it because I'm being difficult' fine."

Seto shot him a look that could melt glass.

"It's a 'stop prying into my personal affairs' fine. Since when are you so keen on knowing the details of my life?"

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Pegasus drained his glass.

"You know," he said, getting up for a refill, "it wouldn't kill you to open up a little. It might do you some good."

"Loose lips sink ships," Seto said, swirling the remaining sips of wine around his glass.

"And who would I tell?" Pegasus asked, returning to his seat with a full glass and the rest of the bottle. "Croquet? It's not as though I'm going to run to the papers."

Letting slip a sigh, Seto topped off his own glass. Sitting back, he stared at it, considering.

"It's strange. We spent a lot of time apart when he was home--he'd play video games or study in his room while I worked in my home office--but the manor seems so much…emptier now that he's not there."

"That makes sense. You don't have to be in the same room as someone to feel their presence. And you can't share meals like you used to, either. It would be far more strange if you didn't miss him."

"I suppose."

Seto fell into a thoughtful silence, and Pegasus gave him a few minutes before continuing the conversation.

"Is that why you finally took me up on my offer to visit? You're lonely?"

Seto shrugged, saying nothing, and Pegasus smiled at him.

"I get lonely too, sometimes, even with Croquet here."

"You have no reason to complain. Your isolation is self-imposed."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow.

"So is yours. There are plenty of people in your life you could connect with if you chose to do so."

Pegasus waited, but Seto said nothing. So he tried again.

"You know what I think? I think you've been lonely for quite some time--Mokuba's absence has just highlighted it. I believe they call it ‘Empty Nest Syndrome’.”

“That’s for parents who have children leave the house. This isn’t the same thing.”

“Isn’t it? You’ve practically raised him yourself, haven’t you? Where does the line between older brother and parental figure get drawn?”

“What’s your point, Max?” Seto asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“My point is, Mokuba is growing up, growing more independent--perhaps you should do the same.”

“You childishly tossed our game because you were losing, and you think  _ I _ need to grow up?"

“I just think you need to learn to open yourself to relationships outside of Mokuba, that’s all.”

“Why else do you think I’m here?”

Pegasus met Seto’s guarded expression with a warm smile.

“Well, seeing as how we’re done playing chess,” Pegasus said, glancing down at the scattered pieces, “what would you like to do?” Seto shrugged, and Pegasus tried again. “What do you and Mokuba usually do when you hang out?”

“Sometimes we play video games. Other times we watch movies together.”

“What sort of movies?”

Seto shrugged one shoulder.

“Whatever he wants. I usually let him pick.”

Pegasus nodded. Setting aside his wine, he rose from his seat.

“Come along. I don’t believe you’ve seen my media room yet.”

Seto hesitated only a moment before getting up and following Pegasus out of the room.

X

Pegasus' "media room" turned out to be an in-home theater, and Pegasus had clearly spared no expense. One entire wall was dominated by a monstrous screen that fit it so seamlessly, Seto had no doubt it had been custom made for the room. A large dark gray sectional with a build-in chaise and matching ottoman was centered in front of it. A deep burgundy throw blanket draped over the back matched the plush rug warming the space in front of the couch, and the dark wood end tables bracketing it complimented the hardwood floors. The surround sound speakers built into the walls were strategically placed to be unobtrusive. An array of old fashioned confectionery equipment lined the back of the room, ranging from popcorn and cotton candy machines to snow cone and ice cream makers.

"So?" Pegasus prompted, gesturing grandly. "What do you think?"

Seto raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the veritable concession stand.

"I think your movie theater will have a hard time making money on a private island thousands of kilometres from civilization."

Pegasus pursed his lips.

"Cute."

Making his way over to the couch, Pegasus slipped off his house slippers and settled onto the chaise. Looking back at Seto, he patted the seat beside him. Seto rolled his eyes, but joined him without argument.

"Now then. What sort of film should we watch?"

Arms hugged close, Seto shrugged.

"I don't care. Just pick something."

Pegasus  _ tsk _ ed.

"Come now. Don't be difficult."

"I told you, I always let Mokuba pick what we watch. I don't care what you put on."

"Fiiine," Pegasus sighed. "But you're not allowed to complain about what I pick."

"I make no promises."

Shaking his head, Pegasus leaned across Seto's lap. Seto instantly tensed up.

" _ What _ are you doing?"

"Grabbing the remote," Pegasus answered.

Lifting the armrest on Seto's other side, he grabbed a universal remote from the hidden console. Straightening, he flashed Seto a wink.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself--unless you ask me not to."

"Just put on a damn movie," Seto growled, hugging himself tighter.

Pegasus hummed, noting how Seto’s ears had reddened at the tips.

“As you wish.” Turning on the gigantic screen, Pegasus began flicking through the selection of titles in his library. “At least give me a genre to work with.”

Seto sighed, as if choosing a movie were an enormous chore.

“Scifi.”

Pegasus chuckled.

“Should have guessed.” Making a decision, he scrolled down to the C’s. “Have you seen this?”

“Code Geass: Lelouche of the Rebellion,” Seto read aloud. “No, I don’t believe so. What’s it about?”

“A Rebellion.”

Seto gave Pegasus the look that deserved.

“I got that much.”

“It’s an anime about mechs, mysterious abilities known as Geass, and a civil war between Japan and the World power known as the Britannian Empire.”

Seto’s eyebrows shot up.

“Anime? I thought you preferred American cartoons?”

“I enjoy all cartoons, so long as the characters and story draw me in. Do you want to watch it?”

“Sure,” Seto said, shrugging.

Pressing play, Pegasus set the remote aside.

“Would you like any snacks? I could have Croquet make us some popcorn or funnel cakes.”

Seto snorted, watching as the episode started, a strange series of seemingly unconnected images flashing across the screen.

“I’m good.”

“Alright. Let me know if you change your mind.”

Pegasus nodded and hummed along when the opening theme played, and Seto smiled.

“Chess?” Seto commented as the scene changed. “I thought we decided to watch something to get away from chess?”

“This whole show has a chess theme to it. It’s partly why I thought you’d enjoy it--Lelouche reminds me quite a lot of you, actually.”

Seto said nothing, and they watched silently for the rest of the episode. When it was over, Pegasus paused and turned toward Seto, his expression expectant.

“So? First impressions?”

Seto considered for a moment before answering.

“I liked it. I would be willing to continue the series.”

Grinning, Pegasus clapped his hands.

“Ha! I  _ knew _ you’d like it.”

“You should consider trading in that tired fake relic for a new model,” Seto suggested, tapping beside his left eye. “I’m sure you could get a false eye with the Geass on it.”

Pegasus chuckled.

“That would look rather fetching.”

Contemplating the frozen image of a young Lelouche, Seto asked, “What about him reminds you of me? Is it merely the fact that he’s a child prodigy who excels at chess?”

“Not merely, no. He’s also an incredibly driven individual, and he has a younger sister--Nunnally--that means the world to him.”

Seto shifted in his seat to face Pegasus.

“I miss him,” Seto murmured. “I know he’s getting older and I can’t keep him trapped with me at the manor forever, but I feel like a piece of me is missing now that he’s no longer around.”

Placing a hand on Seto’s shoulder, Pegasus gave him a soft smile.

“I’m sure he feels the same. I know It’s not the same, but if you ever feel like you need some company, you’re always welcome here--or I could come for a visit to the city. It’s been some time since I’ve been.”

“I may take you up on that.”

Seto placed a hand over the Pegasus’s. Holding Pegasus’s gaze, Seto lifted the hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist. Pegasus sucked in a surprised breath, and Seto smirked.

“Come here,” Seto ordered.

Without hesitation, Pegasus slipped into Seto’s lap. Seto’s hands moved to Pegasus’s hips, his fingers teasing the frilly white shirt out of his scarlet pants as Pegasus straddled him.

Pegasus stroked the side of Seto’s face with one hand.

“What would you like to do now?” Pegasus asked.

Maintaining eye contact, Seto sucked one of Pegasus’s fingers into his mouth and pulled it slowly back out. His pulse picked up as Pegasus caught his breath.

“I want you to make amends for ruining our chess game earlier.”

Swallowing, Pegasus ran his thumb along Seto’s cheek and over his lips. He hummed as Seto’s tongue darted out, tracing the sensitive pad.

“It’s warm in here,” Pegasus commented, running his palms over Seto’s chest, enjoying the contrast of hard muscle beneath soft cashmere. “You should lose this.”

Seto’s fingers tugged at the hem of Pegasus’s shirt.

“You first.”

Pegasus obediently deftly unhooked the buttons and tossed the garment onto the ottoman behind him. His head tilted back, eyes closing in pleasure as Seto’s long fingers danced over his chest. Seto rubbed lightly at Pegasus’s nipples. Pegasus bit his lip, his hips moving on instinct as Seto worked him up. Seto grunted his approval as Pegasus began a slow grind, one hand running through the soft, sparse white curls on Pegasus’s chest while the other continued to tease his nipple.

“Seto…” Pegasus breathed, leaning into the light touches. “Seto, kiss me.”

Seto leaned close, stopping just before their lips could touch.

“What will you give me if I do?”

“Whatever you wish.”

Pegasus’s eyes slipped shut as Seto’s lips sealed over his. He moaned into the kiss, his hand burying in Seto’s hair. Seto pulled back, kissing along Pegasus’s jaw and down his neck before sucking hard just below his ear.

“ _ Ah _ \--Seto! Fuck…”

Seto chuckled, licking up the column of his neck as Pegasus’s hip began to move more urgently.

“I want you to suck me off,” Seto whispered into his ear. “You robbed me of my victory. Make it up to me.”

“Take off your shirt first,” Pegasus whispered back.

Seto nodded, and Pegasus sat back, watching as Seto slipped the turtleneck over his head and tossed it aside without fanfare. The move mussed his hair into uncharacteristic disarray, and Pegasus’s heart stuttered. Shaking himself back to the moment, Pegasus traced his fingertips along the defined muscles of Seto’s chest and stomach, making sure to avoid the scars marking his neck.

“One of these days I should have you  _ really  _ strip for me, put on a nice show.”

Seto scoffed, rubbing along Pegasus’s thighs, his thumbs circling close to his groin.

“We could always bet the next time we play chess--of course, you’ll still have to actually beat me.”

Pegasus rolled his good eye.

“Why must everything be a competition with you?”

Smirking, Seto spread his legs slightly.

“Because nothing is more thrilling than seeing your opponent brought to their knees.”

Tightening his hold on Seto’s hair, Pegasus pulled him in for another quick kiss.

“I may be the one on my knees,” Pegasus said, lowering between Seto’s legs and unfastening his belt, “But in five minutes, you’re going to be the one begging for mercy.”

Seto snorted, but Pegasus didn’t miss the way his ears reddened.

Pegasus slipped Seto’s black slacks down his thighs. Seto’s erection tented his navy boxer-briefs, and Pegasus licked his lips as he reached up to cup him through the material. Seto sucked air through his teeth, hitching into his hand, and Pegasus began to massage him. He stroked over Seto’s covered shaft a few times before reversing course, moving his hand lower to roll Seto’s balls in his palm.

“Nnnngh…”

The small, strangled sound that slipped out of Seto’s mouth made Pegasus feel more victorious than winning any chess match or duel ever could. Following up his advantage, he kissed along Seto’s stomach as he continued to fondle him.

“I-I…” Seto swallowed a groan, his hips squirming as his need for more stimulation grew. “I thought you were going to suck me off?”

“All in good time. It’ll be far better for the wait.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Seto rasped, his fingers carding through Pegasus’s curtain of silky silver hair.

“Too bad.”

Seto growled, but Pegasus ignored him, focusing instead on the task at hand. Slipping one finger further back, he rubbed along Seto’s perineum, and felt his own cock twitch when Seto let out a full-throated moan.

The front of Seto’s boxer-briefs were damp with precome. His own patience waning, Pegasus yanked them down. Taking the shaft in-hand, he licked the head clean before teasing the tip of his tongue over the slit.

Seto shook, moaning in his throat as he sank lower against the couch. His hand clutched at the cushions as Pegasus continued to torment him.

“Take...me in...your mouth…” Seto panted, his hips jerking.

“Ask nicely,” Pegasus said, before lowering his head to lap at Seto’s balls.

“ _ Max _ !”

Pegasus chuckled as Seto squirmed.

“Say my name again. Only, this time, add a ‘please’.”

“I’m going to murder you,” Seto vowed, his eyes pinched shut and he fought to control his breathing.

“Wait until we’re finished and see if you still feel that way. Now, ask nicely for what you want.”

Seto growled. Licking his lips, he looked up at Pegasus, his need painted on his face.

“Max, please...make me come. Suck me.”

Pegasus swallowed hard, his own erection throbbing.

“Yes...yes, alright.”

No longer drawing things out, Pegasus took Seto into his mouth.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ! Fuck, fuck, yes…”

Seto’s hand snaked into Pegasus’s hair, spasmodically tightening as his pleasure ebbed and flowed.

Breathing through his nose, Pegasus sucked and licked at Seto’s cock. Adjusting his weight, he steadied himself with one hand. Using the other, he worked his fingers over Seto’s perineum, circling the area at first, then pressing against it rhythmically as Seto’s breathing sped up. Already worked up, it didn’t take long before Seto’s cries grew from soft cursing to loud, incoherent moans.

Feeling Seto was growing close, Pegasus hummed as he sped up his fingers. Seto’s thrashed back against the seat cushions.

“Ma-Ma-Max...O-oh f-f-f-f- _ ah,ah _ !”

Seto’s hand clenched around Pegasus’s hair. Ignoring the dull pain, he swallowed as Seto came down his throat. Seto panted, his entire body convulsing as he came. Seto slumped, half off of the couch, as his body calmed. He kept his eyes shut while he attempted to slow his racing heart. He opened them when he felt Pegasus’s hand smoothing over his leg.

“So was I right?” Pegasus asked, smug. “Was it worth the wait?”

Seto snorted, an irrepressible grin stretching his lips.

“I’ve had worse.”

Pegasus smacked his ass, and Seto laughed, unrestrained. The sound was more beautiful to Pegasus than any of Mozart’s sonatas.

Sighing, Seto slipped his clothes off the rest of the way and pulled himself back up onto the couch. Laying on his side against the back of the couch, he patted the area beside him. Taking the hint, Pegasus stripped to his skin and laid down with his back to Seto’s chest.

Shifting Pegasus’s long hair to fan out above his head, Seto kissed along the back of his neck. He trailed his fingers over Pegasus’s ribs for the pleasure of feeling him squirm against him.

“How do you want to come?” Seto asked. His lips trailed over Pegasus’s shoulder as he spoke, making him shiver.

Grabbing the hand ticking his side, he guided it to his cock, sighing when Seto wrapped his warm fingers around him and began to stroke.

Seto’s lips worked behind Pegasus’s ear as he jerked him off. Pegasus pressed his back flush against Seto’s chest, one hand reaching back to grope Seto’s ass.

“Yes…” he sighed, rolling his hips to meet Seto’s hand. “Faster….please…”

Seto sped up his hand, squeezing tight on the upstroke and letting his thumb rub the crown. He nipped at Pegasus’s ear, then nuzzled his hair when he felt him shiver.

“O-oh, god, Seto. I’m already...close. Hold on. I don’t want...to make a mess.”

Pegasus shifted onto his back, and Seto moved to straddle him, adjusting his grip. Redoubling his efforts, Seto leaned down to suck on the head while his hand flew over the shaft.

“Oooooh yeeeees…” Pegasus moaned, his face half buried in the seat cushion. His nails dug into the side of the couch as the pleasure built. “Oh--god--oh--fuck...Seto! Suck...harder! Please...don’t...s-s-stop-- _ Seto _ !”

Pegasus clutched at Seto’s arm as he came. Panting, he flung an arm over his eyes, a giddy laugh bubbling up.

“You are phenomenal at that.”

“I aim to excel at everything I do.”

Grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the couch, Seto tossed it over them as he settled back down beside Pegasus. Wrapping an arm around him, Seto snuggled into his hair with a sigh.

“I take it this means you plan on sleeping here tonight?”

Seto shrugged, his arm tightening around Pegasus’s waist.

“I figured we could watch another episode of or two of Code Geass. I’m curious what he does with the power of absolute obedience.”

Stretching for the remote that had gotten knocked on the floor at some point, Pegasus chuckled and woke up the TV.

“What would you do with it?”

“I wouldn’t want absolute obedience--I prefer people to submit to me willingly.”

“Mmm...I’ll willingly submit to you whenever you desire.”

Pressing play, Pegasus grabbed a nearby throw pillow to rest his head on. Seto snuggled closer to share it, and when Seto stroked his hair as the second episode started, and Pegasus revelled in his own personal victory. Seto may be the better chess player, but when it came to playing Seto, Pegasus was a Grandmaster.

_ Checkmate, Kaiba Boy. _

**Author's Note:**

> (1)The chess match in this fic is actually a famous game played by Adolf Anderssen and Lionel Kieseritzky, known as the Immortal Game.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
